


肉食系恋爱  14

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	肉食系恋爱  14

堂本光一觉得，那天回家的路上没有出车祸，简直是个奇迹

 

仅剩的理智提醒着他才没有在车里就把堂本刚就地正法，几乎是飞一般飙车回家，堂本刚的醉意越来越重，下了车就紧紧地缠着他不肯撒手，堂本光一几乎是把人抱回了家，怀里的人依旧不安分地蹭来蹭去

 

堂本光一知道堂本刚喝醉后就基本不省人事了，他把堂本刚放在床上，堂本刚因为难受紧皱着眉，堂本光一擦干对方被汗浸湿的额头，顺带抚摸了一会儿思念已久的脸庞，才站起身去为堂本刚煮醒酒汤，不然明天头会疼

 

不过十分钟的时间，堂本光一端着碗回到房间，眼前的一幕却让他的呼吸瞬间凝滞

 

堂本刚光裸着趴跪在床上，手指沾了润滑液在后穴不断进出，牵扯出几道淫靡的黏丝，侧过来看向他的眼中因为欲望而泛起了红

 

“光一……”堂本刚开口唤他，拖长的尾音像是融进了蜜，“你去哪里了？我等了好久……”

 

久吗？堂本光一在心中反省了一下，把那该死的醒酒汤放到旁边，眼睛却一直死死地盯着堂本刚的动作，“乖孩子，才教一次就会了。”

 

这一幕昨晚在堂本光一的脑海里不知道出现了多少次，甚至在梦里都纠缠着他，现在真实上演在自己面前，立刻勾起了他所有的欲望

 

堂本光一也脱掉衣服上床，覆上堂本刚的手一起探进后穴，高热柔软的肠肉很快包裹上来，堂本光一用指尖刮擦着已经湿得不行的内壁，很容易就让堂本刚发出阵阵轻喘

 

自己来和恋人果然还是有实质性的差别，堂本光一的手指能伸进更深的地方，也更清楚碰到哪里会让堂本刚爽到颤抖，他不紧不慢地按压深处的那一点，把堂本刚推上云端，却又倏地掉落，折磨得堂本刚将头埋进床单里难耐地呻吟

 

堂本光一便把堂本刚翻了过来，恋人泛着樱红的可爱表情简直是致命的春药，他拉下堂本刚想要遮住脸的手，“刚像昨晚那样做给我看好不好？”

 

“……哪样？”堂本刚睁着迷蒙的眼望向他，这一定是世界上最美好的眼睛了

 

“摸你的胸。”

 

堂本刚羞耻地闭上眼，双手近乎笨拙地揉捏自己的胸部，在嫩白的胸口留下几道红色指印

 

“睁开眼看着我。”

 

堂本刚睁开眼，不知道什么时候堂本光一已经单手撑在他上方，带着热度的声音性感至极，堂本刚微微抬头吻住对方的唇，两人交换了一个温柔又缠绵的吻，舔吮着唇瓣谁都不愿先离开

 

“你昨晚就是这么摸的？”堂本光一轻笑道，“会舒服吗？”

 

“那你帮帮我嘛……”堂本刚贴着堂本光一的唇撒娇，他现在浑身每一个细胞都在渴望着堂本光一的爱抚

 

堂本光一便暂时放弃了已经在邀请他进入的后穴，指尖沿着外部的弧度划了一圈，然后停留在挺立起来的乳尖，在上面打着转，又不满足似的整个含在口中

 

“嗯……”堂本刚甜腻地呻吟出声，环住堂本光一的脖子挺身把另一边往他嘴里送，堂本光一笑着去舔弄被冷落的另一边，含糊不清地问道：“舒服吗，刚？”

 

“你昨晚可不是这么叫我的……”

 

堂本光一坏心眼地用牙齿轻轻拉扯已经通红的乳尖，故意装失忆：“我怎么叫的？不记得了呢。”

 

“疼……”堂本刚疼得扯了一下堂本光一的头发，然而手伸进细软的发丝中就不愿再出来，像在抚摸狗狗腹部的绒毛，“宝贝…我想听你叫我宝贝…”

 

堂本光一从胸口一路吻到脖颈，吮吸出一个个暧昧的痕迹，唇贴在堂本刚的耳廓低语：“宝贝…宝贝…”堂本光一连着叫了十几声，对堂本刚来说简直是最甜蜜的温柔乡，光是被他这样喊着都快要射了

 

堂本光一感觉到堂本刚的腿缠着他的腰越来越紧，两人的性器摩擦着都快要擦出火，将欲望燃得越来越高，“快进来……”堂本光一磨磨蹭蹭的弄得堂本刚都要疯了，着急地催促道

 

身体却突然腾空，堂本光一抱着堂本刚将两人的体位调换了，明明已经硬得发烫的分身抵在他的臀缝间，堂本刚腰发软没力气，撑着堂本光一的腹肌无奈地看向他，不知道这家伙又要搞什么名堂

 

“宝贝自己放进去好吗？”堂本光一似乎是叫上瘾了，拍拍堂本刚的屁股，靠坐在床头笑得一脸奸诈

 

堂本刚的脸顿时红得跟熟透的章鱼一样，昨晚在堂本光一的蛊惑下被震动棒弄得几乎要升天，这回卡在他臀缝间的东西肯定要更销魂得多，可是在恋人眼前巨大的羞耻感让他迟迟没有动作

 

“我好难受，帮帮我，刚……”堂本光一握着堂本刚的腰，在那两团软肉之间抽送了几下，发出难耐的低喘

 

谁管你啊……堂本刚在心里抱怨道，却撑着堂本光一的肩开始动作，微微抬起臀部，另一只手扶着对方的分身插入已经不断淌出淫水的穴口，才埋入前端，堂本刚就被巨大的饱胀感逼得惊叫，头抵在堂本光一的胸口，咬着下唇一点点地继续往里推进

 

堂本光一扣住堂本刚的下巴把脸抬起来，被肉壁一点点包裹围剿的感觉也让他一步步迈进天堂，他舔掉堂本刚唇角因为呻吟溢出的唾液，欣赏对方在快感的支配下失神的表情

 

“想不想我？”堂本光一抚摸着堂本刚的脸庞，柔声问道。堂本刚还在适应着巨物的入侵，根本没心思理会堂本光一的问题，胡乱地点了点头

 

这时堂本光一的腰猛地上抬，将分身全部插进了堂本刚体内，不偏不倚地顶在前列腺那一点

 

“哈啊！”瞬间被快感的巨浪吞噬，堂本刚仰着头惊叫出声，情不自禁地跟着堂本光一的动作摆动胯部，让对方进入自己更深

 

看到堂本刚欲仙欲死的表情，堂本光一坏笑着往深处顶了顶后停下动作，戏谑地问道：“你是想我还是想它？”

 

“都…想…”见堂本光一不动，堂本刚只好自己摇动腰部，然而这根本不够。他知道堂本光一想听什么，便搂着对方的脖子凑到他耳边说：“好想你……想得快要疯了……”

 

听到了满意的答案，堂本光一慢悠悠地开始动，又得寸进尺地问：“想让我干什么？”

 

“想让你抱抱我…然后……干我……”后面的声音越来越小，但堂本光一还是清楚地听到了，他笑着吻住堂本刚的唇，与他的舌交缠在一起，身下重新开始激烈的挺动，从后穴里带出的体液都沾湿了床褥

 

“太…太快了…光一……”堂本刚紧紧地搂着堂本光一的身体，快到他觉得可能会消失在这个世界上。怀里的人早已经软的像滩水，堂本光一拨开堂本刚汗湿的发，在额角印下一吻，并没有放慢速度继续攻击着湿热的体内

 

他太想堂本刚了，想到就连现在两人正紧密交合在一起也仍不满足，堂本光一恨不得将整个身子都埋进堂本刚的体内，控制着他的心他的意志，让他再也说不出分手之类的鬼话

 

“不要离开我，刚……”堂本光一拥紧堂本刚，在他耳边呢喃。他什么都不怕，他只怕堂本刚在这段艰难的关系里说放弃

 

“我…不…不会…”堂本刚被顶弄得说不出一句完整的话，眼角都流下了生理性的泪水，他捧着堂本光一的脸，一个字一个字地说道，“我…爱…你……”

 

一句简单的告白就是最大的承诺，堂本光一看着堂本刚笑了，分开堂本刚跨坐在他身上的腿进入更深处，每一下都捣在最柔软又让人颤栗的地方

 

堂本刚的体内突然一阵阵痉挛，白色的浊液就射了堂本光一一身，被收紧的内壁挤压着，堂本光一咬牙忍住了射精的冲动，又不舍地冲撞了数十下才射在堂本刚身体里

 

“我好爱你，宝贝。”堂本光一抱着彻底瘫软的堂本刚，不断地亲吻他的发顶和脸颊，却怎么都亲不够

 

高潮的余韵后，堂本刚才尝到了喝太多酒的后果，头疼得他脸都皱成一团，堂本光一这才想起被遗忘多时的醒酒汤，然而早就冷掉了，他让堂本刚平躺在床上，摸着他的头说：“我去热一下，马上就回来。”

 

堂本光一还没下床，堂本刚就从背后抱住他撒娇道：“我也要去……”

 

“好好好…”堂本光一无奈地笑了，一手搂着堂本刚一手端着碗走到厨房，把碗放进微波炉，让堂本刚坐在餐桌前，又怕他光着身子感冒，去房间拿了件衣服给他

 

加热好后，堂本刚才喝了一口，就看着堂本光一眨眨眼，“你喂我。”

 

堂本光一根本抵挡不住堂本刚的任何要求，他二话不说就从堂本刚手里拿过勺子，一勺一勺地往他嘴里送

 

一碗下去，头总算没有那么疼了，堂本刚挽着堂本光一的手臂很骄傲地说：“我喝完了！”

 

“好，乖。”堂本光一被堂本刚看向他时亮晶晶的眼睛萌得肝颤，又快要控制不住自己的下半身了，只敢看了一眼他就扭过头，站起来打算去洗碗，却被堂本刚一把拉回椅子上

 

“快点给我奖励。”

 

堂本刚爱上了发号施令的滋味，直接跨坐上堂本光一的腿，没有清理过的后穴流出两人的体液，堂本光一的腿上一阵冰凉黏腻，让他再也忍不住地抚上堂本刚光裸的大腿

 

“遵命。”


End file.
